Our Beautiful Family
by ninetailfox89
Summary: A fanfic on the future of one of the famous Fairy Tail couple, Jellal and Erza. See how they get through guild life, married life, and parenthood. There will be other couples (NaLu, Gruvia, Gale, etc.) Note: I don't own Fairy Tail. Entertaining purposes only!
1. Pregnant

**I'm back with my third Fairy Tail story ever! I've always liked the idea of what would happen if Jerza ever married and had children, so I'm going to write this story from what I think would happen. (Kinda got the idea from Tangledcharms)**

**Don't be a hater! If you don't like it, don't read it! This story is meant to get a few laughs if you're having a pretty down day. You think you could do better, suit yourself!**

**Sorry, I just really hate all those reviews with so much hate in them. I've seen them in other stories, I just can't stand them!**

**Anyway, I don't own anything from Fairy Tail, just the children. **

**The story will start out with Jellal and Erza already married for about a month and just returned from their honeymoon…**

…**.**

**Chapter 1: Pregnant**

We're finally married! I can't believe it! Jellal and I am finally a happy married couple.

Though first, after he got through being Mystogan during the Magic Games, he and Meredy had lost Ultear. The magic council managed to catch them while they were on the run.

When word came to my guild, Master Makarov and Master Mavis were out raged about their death sentence. Personally myself, I was already plotting with my team on a jail break but Mirajane talked us out of it.

Actually, before we all disappeared on Tenrou Island for seven years, it was Lucy who came up the idea of saving about 30% of our job money for bail. She was the only one that knew about my love for Jellal, after all, she was a writer and hiding my feelings for him was easily sniffed out by her.

So, Master Makarov went to the day the two were supposed to be sentenced to death with Mirajane, Laxus, and Lucy. I don't know how, but I think it was probably the bail, because when they returned a week after, Lucy didn't have the 100 million jewels but they had Meredy and Jellal instead.

Immediately, there was a party that night and for the next three day earning us a whole bunch of complaints from the locals.

Jellal and Meredy officially joined the guild on their fourth day there. Meredy moved in Lucy while Jellal moved in Natsu and Happy, (much to his disappointment because he was kind of the cleaner around the house).

About two months later, Jellal had the strength to ask me out and we dated for about seven months until it was my twentieth birthday.

He proposed to me then, at my party in front of the whole guild.

The wedding was held three months after that and we took a month off from guild work for our honeymoon in Akane Resort.

….

Jellal had bought us a house a few blocks away from Lucy's. It wasn't all fancy but it was a nice simple house with two floors and an underground basement with two bedrooms. Upstairs, there were three bedrooms. The middle section had a nice dining room table with a dark brown wood table with four seats and a nice kitchen. The back yard stretched for about forty or so yards with a nice swimming pool and patio. The living room had a nice brick fire place and a little shelf with a 42" flat screen on it; hooked to it, a Blu-Ray player and an Xbox 360. (for Jellal whenever he gets bored or something)

Everything was perfect, until the night we returned.

…

I was downstairs, still admiring our beautiful wooden kitchen and making some jasmine tea for the two of us. We returned around lunchtime and hadn't had time to go and visit the guild quite yet. Jellal decided it would be best if we did tomorrow since we both were a little tired and having to deal with Natsu and Gray's constant fighting, I think I'd rather kill both of them.

So, to prevent me from slaughtering two of my fellow teammates, we decided on staying home and unpacking. That's what he was doing upstairs.

Once I finished two cups, I took them to the counter in the middle of kitchen and left them there before I started scanning through the refrigerator for some food.

"Erza!" that annoying yet familiar voice made me hit my head on the top of the fridge.

I took my head out, rubbing the little bruise already forming. I looked in my living room at our two leather sofas. On the one nearest to the garage door, sat the famous fire dragon slayer, Natsu.

"How did you get in?" I felt myself twitching with anger.

He pointed a thumb at the fireplace, "Just through here."

I can't believe he said that as if it's a normal and okay thing to do!

"Now I know how Lucy feels," I sighed. "Do you want something to drink? Wait a minute, you just broke into my house! Why the hell am I asking you if you want something to drink?! Get out, Natsu!"

"Woah! What's with the mood swings, Erza?" he asked.

"Get out or I will find a way to squash you like a little lizard!" I felt my inner demon arise. Giving him the scariest glare I can have, he quickly dashed back up the chimney and pretty soon, I heard Jellal's voice.

I barely managed to sit down on one of the three stools in my kitchen when my husband came into view, "Hey I think there was something like a bear running on our roof."

I ran my hand through my hair, "Nah that would just be our guildmate, Natsu."

"How do you know?"

"One, he was just here in the living room. Two, I sent him out the way he came in," I replied.

"Ouch," he went over to one of the cups and took the one filled with more tea. "Did you do anything else to him?"

I shook my head. God, what the heck do I feel so sick and so tired, "I wasn't in the mood to kill him, yet. But if he does that again, I will kill him without hesitation."

Jellal's face scowled when he saw my face becoming a little pale, "Honey you're becoming a little pale. Are you okay?"

I was honest with him, "I just have this massive headache and my stomach's killing me. I don't know why, though."

"Let me check," he walked over to me and placed his big hands on my forehead. Normally, I would be blushing like mad but I wasn't feeling so good at the moment so I didn't really care.

"Here, let me take you upstairs and you rest. I'll go and find Porlyusica alright?"

I only managed a nod before I allowed him to carry me upstairs and into our room. I felt him kiss my forehead, "I won't be long. Just take a nap until then. I'll get Lucy to come and check on you."

"N-no, don't bother her," I shuttered.

"Hey, I'm not going to just leave my beautiful wife here alone and she has that spirit Virgo with her," he gave me one of his beautiful smiles that made my heart melt every time, "She'll be here in a few."

Once he closed the door, I wanted to call him back. I knew I was sick but seriously. I closed my eyes for what seems like a few seconds before I heard my door open again. It was Lucy this time.

She came in with a huge grin. On her shoulder was Plue, the little dog that I came to adore.

"Welcome home to Magnolia, Erza, how was your honeymoon?" she sat at the edge of my bed.

"One of the best, I had a lot of fun but I will always love returning to the guild and Magnolia no matter what," I admitted.

Plue jumped off Lucy's shoulder and onto my lap. It did some cute little dance and I sat back to enjoy the show. It wasn't until long did I feel nauseous and wanted to vomit.

"Lucy! Can you help me to the bathroom?" I asked.

She quickly stood up and closed Plue's gate. Virgo suddenly appeared beside her as she took the my left side while Lucy took my right. They then led me to my shared bathroom with Jellal.

As I threw up my breakfast, neither of them left my side. Instead, Lucy stood patting my back until I was done. She helped me wash my face before Virgo carried me on her back to my shared bed with Jellal.

I groaned as Lucy covered my body. God, I feel terrible!

"Did you catch a cold or something while you were on your honeymoon?" Lucy asked, sitting down on Jellal's side of the bed.

"No," I dug my face into my red pillow.

"May I ask you a question, Mrs. Fernandez?" Virgo asked, standing on my side of the bed. "When you were on your honeymoon with Mr. Fernandez, did you guys have any sexual activities?"

I felt my whole body's temperature increase when the celestial spirit asked the question. I did remember us doing it once or twice, or maybe each day. I don't really remember but I'm sure we did it at least once.

"Erza? There's nothing to be embarrassed of," Lucy said, resting her hand on my shoulder. "You guys are married now. So you did have sex?"

When I nodded we both glanced up at the pink haired spirit as she spoke words I almost dread.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Erza Fernandez, there is a huge chance that the reason why you are so 'sick', is because you are pregnant with Mr. Jellal Fernandez's child."


	2. First Day Home in Magnolia

**Chapter 2: First Day Home in Magnolia**

"I-I'm what? No I can't be!" I shuttered, looking at the old doctor in the face.

"You're pregnant, child!" Porlyusica yelled back at me at the same volume and if not, louder. "Even a spirit knew it before you do. Humans are so useless sometimes."

I shook my head slowly, "I thought she was kidding."

"Virgo does not 'kid', Erza," answered Lucy. She sat at the little tea table on the opposite end of the room. "If there is something she needs to say, she says it straight out with an emotionless face."

"I know that but I'm not sure I'm ready to be a mother," I lowered my hand and rubbed my still flat stomach. _I don't think I am._

Suddenly, Porlyusica slapped me behind my head, not calming the headache down one bit, "Of course you're not ready! You're still a child!"

I looked up at her, expecting her usual scowl but instead, it was one of the biggest smile I have ever seen, apart from Lucy's of course.

"I'm messing with you, Titania," she sighed. "Becoming a mother is quite frightening at first but, when that little scrap of meat comes into the world, you will love it very much and won't regret going through all that pain. Your own children is the number one gift and nothing can ever replace them."

Her words managed to settle me down a bit but still, I keep getting butterflies in my stomach, or is it the actual baby itself.

"You'll do fine, Erza," Lucy said as she came over towards me; only to be slapped away by an angry Porlyusica. "You'll make an excellent mother, I know it."

The old doctor than bid her farewell before leaving the bedroom yelling, "Hey! Jellyton! Get yo ass up here to yo wife!" and it descended going down the stairs.

"Thank you, Lucy," I buried myself back under the blanket, before closing my eyes, "Jellal and I will stop by the guild tomorrow. Please, Lucy, by all means, keep Natsu away from me. Right when we got home today, he burst through our chimney."

Lucy nodded, "I'll make sure he does. But we all know he means no harm…" she trailed off.

I looked up at my blonde friend through my artificial eye. To my surprise, I found her blushing.

"Is something the matter, Lucy?" I asked.

She looked at me, her face darkened, "N-no nothing's wrong!"

"You better tell me or you will be next in line after him," I threatened, slowly sitting up and ignoring my protesting aches.

"W-well, N-Natsu and I-I are, um," she coughed once, "D-dating?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Why did you just end that with question?"

"I didn't know if you approved of dating within the team so I made it sound unsure," admitted the celestial spirit wizard.

"Of course I approve," I offer her a smile, surprising her. I guess it's because of my crazy mood swings. One minute I'm a pretty depressed soul, the next I'm the happiest person alive. "If you love that crazy dragon slayer, I say go for it. Besides, everybody knew you were bound to get together anyway."

"That's what Gray said," she recalled, her mouth opening twice its normal size. "And Mirajane and Laxus and Juvia and Cana and Bisca and Alzack and Freed and Levy and Gajeel and-"

"The whole guild?" I cut in, suddenly annoyed.

"Pretty much," her watch beeped. "Ahh! I gotta go! I actually have a date with him in about an hour! I'll see you tomorrow Erza! Do you want me to send Jellal up?"

"Can you?" I asked, burying myself back under the very cozy snow white blanket.

She nodded and closed the door as quietly as she can.

_A mother huh, _I thought, _it won't be long until I'm a grandmother and soon dead. Life is really fast! Dammit! I forgot to ask Porlyusica if the baby's going to be a boy or a girl…_

…_._

I guess I fell asleep after that. Because when I woke, I saw my whole room pitch black but a very good smell in the air.

_Now I have to drag myself out of bed! _I mentally complained before finding my footing in the dark room.

I took me a bit, but I managed to leave my shared room with Jellal and made my way slowly, very slowly, down the stairs. The light only from the TV and the kitchen caught my sight as I walked towards the source of the smell.

As I turned the corner the little dinner table sitting at the end of kitchen had some bowls of steaming food.

I could smell the rice but what really caught my attention were the Yakitoris, tempura, and Yudofu. The smell only ignited my stomach a bit more. It was then did I realize I had no lunch and my breakfast is somewhere in the sewer systems.

I glanced over at the TV and saw the Fiore News on with some anchor named Steven Kiyoki talking about Blue Pegasus.

I lost my attention to the news that I didn't notice Jellal sneaking up behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and gently pulled me against him, "Sleep well, beautiful?"

I laughed, "Yeah I slept like a baby."

"And we're going to be having a real one soon?"

I nodded, "Y-yes. In about nine months."

My very sweet husband than kissed my cheek, "I'm going to be a father. You're going to be a mother. We'll make wonderful parents, I'm sure."

He led towards the dinner table. After our prayers, we started eating. He told me about what he did all afternoon while I was dead in bed upstairs.

"What happened?" I asked, sipping some of the very good Yudofu.

Jellal gave me a piece of tempura before starting, "When Porlyusica was yelling for me to go and check on you, I was in the middle of Fifa 14 since she didn't allow me in the room while she was checking you up. Anyway, she sat down beside me and asked for the second player controller, which I handed her hesitatingly.

"After about fifteen minutes, Lucy came down also saying you were asking for me so I finally left. But when I got to our room, you were asleep. So I just shut the blinds and went back downstairs to get some dinner ready. Of course, Lucy and Porlyusica dragged me back into the game and we played for almost an hour before Natsu called Lucy's cell. She completely forgot they had a date and left; dragging Porlyusica out with her."

I nearly choked on my rice, "Porlyusica plays video games?"

He struggled, "Apparently… and trust me, you don't want to see her if she ever loses."

"Come on, she can't be that scary."

Jellal cocked an eyebrow at me, "She's scarier than the time Elfman stepped on your cake. Trust me, she surpasses Mirajane's she-deviliness."

…..

When our alarm rang the next morning, I only groaned. I grabbed the long pillow Bisca and Alzack gave us for our wedding gift and slapped the stupid clock until it stopped it's beeping.

I tried to move but Jellal's strong arms are wrapped around me. I looked up at him over my scarlet hair.

His mouth was a little open but his eyes were still sealed shut. Great, I hate waking him in the morning…

"Jelllal. Jellllal. Jellllllllallllllll," I kept repeating his name; the 'l's getting longer every time. He only buried his face deeper into my scarlet hair.

"Come on, Jellal, we need to go to the guild before they come to us," I used my back and pushed against his bare one. He only let out a soft protest before digging his head deeper into his pillow.

Getting very annoyed and a little amused, I took my free hands and removed my own pillow from under my head. With a satisfied smile, I brought it around that it hit him square in the face, causing his head to bounce up.

"What was that for, Erza?" he opened the eye with his marking, his head still in air.

"For staying up late playing GTA V, and for not waking up when I repeated your name more than twice," I replied, my evil smirk still there.

He sighed and released my waist before turning to his back and raised his arms. He then tucked them behind his head, "I remember you trying to wake me up yesterday by throwing me off the bed."

"Hey, you take forever to wake up," I scouted towards him and laid my head between his arm and neck.

"But I still find it unnecessary for you to throw me off the bed in the first place," he reached down and ran his fingers through my thick red hair.

The room soon fell silent as we just lay there; him brushing my hair and me just enjoying his scent in my nose.

I'm still really happy and owe Master, Laxus, and Lucy for finding a way to convince the council to forget his death sentence and somehow set him up for bail. Without the three's help, I might not have married any other man, let alone carry his baby.

"Hey Erza, you ready to go?" his voice broke my train of thoughts. "Like you said, if we don't hurry, they will come to us."

As he finished, we heard a crash downstairs, quickly followed by two male voices.

I released a sweat and let it drop, "Too late…"

I looked up at his face. He beamed at me before meeting my lips with his, "It's probably Natsu and Gray. Let's get changed before they figure out how to turn on the Xbox."

We heard faint sounds coming from the TV and constant bickering.

"Nope they found it and seems like Natsu started GTA V," I giggled when his face turned into a scowl.

I kissed him, but before he could hug my body against his, I pushed him off the bed. He landed with a thud on his stomach.

"You are a cruel woman," he flipped over to his back and looked up at me.

I leaned over and kissed him again, "But you still love this cruel woman no matter what."

He smiled, "And always will."


	3. Twins and Cheesecake

**Chapter 3: Twins and Cheesecake**

I smiled with satisfaction as Natsu and Gray walked behind my husband and me, rubbing their cheeks. Jellal, who had his right hand intertwined with mines, kept turning around and checking on them. I don't get why he's feeling so guilty. I was the one who hit them, not him. But I guess that what makes him so sweet and caring.

"You boys learn your lessons yet?" I finally asked with an evil smirk.

They looked up at me and nodded their head crazily, "Aye ma'am! Sorry we ever entered your house without permission!"

"But are you sure you're both alright?" asked Jellal, releasing a sweat drop. "Erza did hit you both with a wooden stool, hard."

I kept my glance forward as they continued talking. Truth is I just had a crazy mood swing this morning. One minute, I didn't mind them being there. In fact, I was laughing and talking with Jellal while walking down the stairs. I even sat and watched them play Fifa for a bit. But then I started feeling a little sick and got a little angry at everything they did. So I just ended up yelling at them and attacking them with the wooden stool I was sitting on.

It didn't take long for Jellal to notice I wasn't really joining in with the talk. He started walking closer to me and sparked a conversation with me while my teammates argued about whose idea it was for breaking and entering our house.

"You thought of any names yet?" he asked.

I shook my head, "I haven't given it much thought."

"I have a few names I came up with," beamed Jellal, obviously really proud with the declaration.

"Let's hear it."

"Okay, if the baby's a girl, then how about Akemi, which means 'bright beauty,' or Akiko, which means 'autumn child' or 'bright child.'"

"They're beautiful names. What did you come up with for boys?"

"Boys, well, how about Leonidas? I'm not exactly sure what that name really means but I think it comes from Greek. Or if you want to stick to our Japanese themed names, Kazuki might fit. It means 'one/first shine'. Or maybe even Takumi, which means 'skillful'."

I thought about the list. For some reason, I automatically like the name Akiko. And I'm still debating on Leonidas or Takumi.

"Which names do you like?" I decided to ask him.

He scowled his face up as he started thinking, "Personally, I like Akiko for a girl. And maybe Leonidas, it'll make our baby sound a little more prideful and the name is unique."

"So Akiko or Leonidas," I peered down at my stomach, not really seeing any of the baby bump visible yet, and won't be for another few months.

Suddenly, Natsu slung his arm around my shoulder. I glared at him but he just had his smile, ignoring the pain from the impact of the chair, "Why were you guys talking about names? What's happening?"

Gray appeared on Jellal's other side, "You guys thinking of kids already?"

I started building ticks of anger. When they continued pressuring me, I finally snapped, "WOULD THE TWO OF YOU JUST SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTHS BEFORE YOU CONTINUE TO POLLUTE THE AIR WITH YOUR STUPID NONSENSE?!"

…

When we entered the guild hall, greetings filled the place. It was suddenly replaced with shocked looks when my fellow teammates saw both Gray and Natsu's cheeks the strange purplely color of a bruise.

"I wonder what happened," I heard Macao whisper to his best friend with a cigarette in his mouth at all times, Wakaba.

"They probably just made a mistake of busting into Erza and Jellal's place," answered Wakaba. "I thought they'd know by now not to break in."

I smiled with victory before dragging Jellal to take a seat at the bar.

"Morning you love birds," Mirajane smiled as she cleaned a mug. "Oh, Jellal, the master would like to see you."

He looked at me; his brown eyes hinted the little emotion of confusion and fear. I kissed his cheek and whispered, "Whenever the master asks for you, it's always for something good, never bad. Unless you're part of my team that is. Then it's usually to scold us for destroying a whole town."

With a smile, he rested his forehead against mines before rushing off towards the direction of Mira's pointing finger.

"You guys are just too cute together," the she-devil mage smiled as she handed me a raspberry smoothie.

I felt myself blush before accepting the red mug, "He's really sweet."

Just as I said my comment, Cana, drunk, sat down next to me, "So? When are you going to break the news?"

Dang it! I forgot that we have a fortuneteller in the guild. She probably even knows the gender of my child.

"News? What news?" Mirajane looked from me to Cana.

I felt myself start sweating. Jellal and I haven't planned on telling the guild yet and Lucy's not here yet.

"I-I'll wait until Jellal comes back," I answered, taking another sip from my smoothie.

Cana only shrugged before leaving me and headed back over to where Elfman, Lisanna, and Bisca were hanging out.

I suddenly felt some dark aura fill the air. I slowly turned around and saw Mirajane in her devil form and hissing at me, "Tell me, Erza! Tell me the news!"

"Hey guys!" Natsu's voice suddenly filled the air, saving my life.

"Sorry, Natsu has something important to say," wow, that was really lame.

"Later on, we should all head over to Erza and Jellal's place and hang out! They have an Xbox, a TV, and a Blu-Ray!"

The whole guild fell because of his stupidity.

"You idiot lizard! I thought Erza already told us not to enter her house uninvited!" Gray said, recovering from his fall.

"But if she invites us, then it doesn't count," he turned to me.

I had equipped into the armor I had when me and Mira confronted Twilight Ogre back then. I also had the dark aura lifting in the air, adding on to Mira's. She was also mad at Natsu because he interrupted me telling her news.

The master cleared his throat, causing me and Mira to return to our normal, pissed state with crossed arms. Lucy burst through the doors, apologizing. Natsu quickly beckoned her over. She gasped when she saw his cheeks and Levy was forced to explain what happened that put her boyfriend in his current state.

"My Fairy Tail children," the master started, when Levy finished. "Our family is always growing in numbers, but also in age. A month ago, our beloved Titania Erza Scarlet became Titania Erza Fernandes. This young man, Jellal Fernandes, is the proud husband and now, he is an official member of the Fairy Tail guild!"

The guild hall immediately filled with cheers. I watched him as he gave everybody a huge toothy smile that caused his eyes to stay shut. I felt so proud of him. The man I love finally accepted into the guild I grew up in. It's not that he ever was before but now, it's official.

"And there are also other news that I think this young couple should share," Oh crap!

Jellal walked over to me but I wasn't ready to tell the guild. I uncrossed my arms but my right hand hung over my left arm where my guild mark was. As Jellal neared, I felt my whole body burn up.

Sure, I'm proud to be carrying his child but it's still really embarrassing to tell a guild of retards.

I'm guessing Jellal guessed how I felt. He wrapped his arm around my waist before doing the announcement for me, "Erza and I will be having a baby."

"..."

"..!"

".!"

"!"

Silence filled the guild and only the air coming from the ceiling fan can be heard.

"EH?!" exploded through our environment.

"T-that would explain why you guys were talking about names this morning," Gray concluded. "I was right!"

"Woah! A baby! Like a baby dragon?!" Natsu asked, nearly causing me to slap him senselessly. Why in the world would he think I would give birth to a baby dragon?

"Wait, a baby?" Cana said, slamming her cup of alcohol down. "How come you didn't tell me?"

I released a sweat drop, "I thought you knew!"

"I didn't know! I didn't look at your fortune yet! I said I would but I didn't!"

"Then what was the news you were talking about?"

"I thought you were going to confess that you were the one that stole Natsu's muffler for a week back when we were fifteen."

"Just how drunk are you?!"

"You were the one who stole my muffler? Erza that week was a living hell for me!" he barged in.

"You deserved it for eating my strawberry cake!"

"It wasn't me, it was Gray!"

"The fork you used had fang marks on it! And I'm pretty sure Gray wasn't raised by a dragon!"

"Enough!" Master Makarov stopped our fight before I could throw a sword at him, "Cana, can you please tell us the gender of the child?"

Cana did her little magic tricks before reading a card out loud, "It's gonna be both a boy and a girl."

"So an it?" Gray asked, earning a punch across by me.

"No, they're going to be having twins!" Cana gave the both of us a huge smile. "One Erza junior and one Jellal junior. A complete set!"

…..

"Erza? You alright?" Jellal asked that night when we were finally able to settle down at midnight. Natsu somehow convinced Jellal who convinced me to let everybody come over and play the Xbox. We ended up watching five movies and the guys played about two hours of Halo Reach. They left at ten but it took us two hours to clean up. Luckily, we showered in the morning otherwise it would be about one before we finally settle down.

I turn to my side and face his worried face, "Just thinking."

"About the twins?"

I nodded before feeling tears in my eyes, "I'm not sure I'm ready for them to be born."

I felt his strong arms slid across the little gap between us and pulled me into him. I buried my face in his chest as he spoke.

"You still have me," he kissed the top of my red hair.

Sudden tiredness took over as I whispered something, "Promise me something Jellal."

"Anything."

"You won't love any other person but me."

"I can't make you that promise."

My heart suddenly struck with pain, "Oh? So you already seeing somebody else? How could you?!"

I tried to push away from him my tears coming again but he kept his grip on me.

"Yes, I'm not going to lie that there is somebody else."

I finally managed to get him to let go by driving his hand under me deeper into the bed. He face scowled up in pain, sending waves of guilt through me. But it's not like he looks at me that way anymore.

I tried to slide out of the bed but he was faster. Jellal managed to pin me on the bed, his hands wrapped around my wrists and his knees touching my waist on both sides.

"Let me go, Jellal!"

"But you didn't let me finish," he said, surprisingly calm.

"I don't want to hear it!" dammit, the tears wouldn't stop coming.

He waited until I was too tired to thrash so I just laid there, with my heart broken, and stupid salted liquid running down my cheeks.

Jellal had the nerve of leaning down and pressing his lip against my cheek. I wanted to bite him, I could! But I already have too much pain to deal with.

"You didn't let me finish," he repeated. "You're not going anywhere until I finish."

I looked up at him. I could only make out his marking and his blue hair due to the tears and the darkness of our room. Only the waning moon outside was able to illuminate his unique features.

"Yes there is some other girl, but she not here yet."

"Oh? What does she look like and when will she get here?"

"I'm guessing she'll look exactly like you but a lot younger probably by twenty-one years." he smiled.

Great, did I marry a pedophile?

But he reconstructed everything that he broke with a simple comment. I felt myself die of foolishness when he spoke the words quietly into my ears.

"And she will call you "Mommy,"" he finished, before finally rolling off of me, then the bed, and left the room, closing the door after him.

He was talking about our daughter the whole time! I'm so stupid! And here I thought that he was cheating on me. I wrapped myself in the blanket and dug my head as deeply into his pillow as I could, keeping an eye on the door, waiting for him to return.

Jellal didn't return for about ten minutes and I started to panic. What if he did leave me? I wouldn't blame him, I did squash his hand earlier and I didn't trust him enough. Another ten passed and I felt the tears blur my vision but my eyes grew heavier with each ticking second.

Just before I gave into sleep I heard the door finally make some noise and the lamp by my side of the bed switched on. I opened my artificial eye and looked up at him, expecting a frown.

He stood there, smiling at me while holding a brown paper bag in one of his hands. I saw the other one wrapped in white band aid. I sat up and started babbling.

"J-Jellal! I-I'm really sorry about your hand! I never meant-" but his lips found mines before I could continue. He lowered himself so he's sitting on our bed.

"It's not your fault," he whispered, his forehead on mines, "But I got you something."

I glanced down at the brown paper bag and saw 'Magnolia Cake Shop' written in big red letters.

"You got me cake?" I looked back into his eyes. They sparkled with joy.

"Yeah, I thought since I did upset you, you might want a treat so I got you your favorite," he held it up proudly. "Strawberry cheese cake. Sorry it took long though, Wendy, Carle, and Lucy were on their way home when I ran into them. Wendy insisted she took care of my hand since it was slightly bruised so I was stuck for ten minutes. It took me another five to get to the cake shop before it closed and five to get home."

I only wrapped my right arm around his neck and ran it through his blue hair, "I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble."

"It was expected," he chuckled. "I should've just answered our daughter instead of 'yes there was some other girl out there.'"

"I thought you left me," I continued to ramble. "After all the trouble I caused you, I thought you would be gone for sure."

Jellal took his injured arm and ran it against my chin and cheek, "Like I said, it was expected. I've been taught to be really patient with you and I will continue no matter what. I married the great Titania, after all. It's because I want to be the one to deal with your troubles. No other man should be the one. I'll leave but just remember I'll always return with anything to make you happy. That's a promise I will keep through our life together."


	4. Crazy Killer Penguins and Mother Titania

**Chapter 4: Crazy Killer Penguins and Mother Titania**

Ever since that night, Jellal's been the sweetest guy in all the Earth land. He got an extra job as the head chef down at a new restaurant called Magnolia's Bloom. Not too fancy of a place but it instantly became the hottest place for a date two weeks after it opened.

Natsu and Gray, of course, still show up at my house in the mornings. I didn't mind them but if I wasn't in a bad mood, Jellal would most likely be the one to tell them before I came downstairs for breakfast.

Jellal took my spot on the team. He refuses to even let me tag along just in case anything happened to either me or the baby. I didn't agree at first, of course, but I let it slide and stayed with Mira, Lisanna, and Elfman, Wendy, or Levy at Fairy Hills whenever they're away. They don't mind and had learnt how to deal with me.

As for me, well, I'm about seven months pregnant and the baby bump is very noticeable. I feel awful on most days while on others, I'd be on the roof of the guildhall fixing it. My guildmates do their best to steer clear of saying anything that they think would piss me off. They never know if I'll get upset or pissed at them but Jellal made sure I was never left alone.

If he were drag along on a job one day, Mira would confront me immediately. Or if I go into town for some groceries, he would accompany or if he's working, Lucy would always be with me.

Porlyusica used check up on me every month but when I reached my seventh month, she checked on me every week.

"Erza, you alright?" Jellal's voice interrupted my memories, making me turn to him. He had temporary left the team for the month and took a vacation at work to spend time with me before birth. At this moment, we were sitting on the cliff behind the guild overlooking the sea. The sun was setting behind us, reaching its fiery red rays out and painting the whole cloudless sky.

My heart nearly melted when I saw his face painted with concern, "Yeah. I'm just thinking about Leonidas and Akiko."

"They're going be perfect, I guarantee it," he gave me a smile.

I know his smile was meant for comfort but I soon found myself shedding random tears and speaking nonsense, "I know they're going to be perfect! But what if I accidentally drop one if I'm feeding him or her. Or what if some kind of bird swoops down," I motion with my hands in a gesture of an eagle diving for prey, "And grabbed Akiko in its monster talons."

"Then you, me, or Leonidas would be there to save her," answered Jellal.

I shook my head, "What if a crazy grizzly bear came into their bedroom one night and snatched both of them?"

"Then I'll fight that grizzly bear off even if it kills me."

"How about if some psycho penguin came in with a rifle or pistol and started hunting down our babies?"

"Erza, we live in the Earth land," I could tell he sweated a sweatdrop.

"But penguins these days are psychotic!" I exclaimed. These weird emotions all swarming around my body is driving me out of sane, "You've even seen those movies. Madagascar! See, penguins can even fly planes for crying out loud!"

"Yeah but they landed live in a world with countries, towns and continents called Africa, Madagascar, Europe, and New York. You know for sure that world doesn't even exist."

"You never know! It might be on the other side of some big wall or some kind of portal. WE LIVE IN A FREAKEN MAGICAL WORLD JELLAL! ANYBODY AT ANY MINUTE CAN CREATE A WORLD LIKE THAT WITH A SINGLE 'POOF'!"

I was too busy yelling at Jellal that I didn't notice Porlyusica coming up behind us. She came out here probably because of all the yelling.

"Everything alright?" she said, clearing her throat.

Jellal looked up at her with his amused smile. I suddenly got really happy to see his smile and hear his voice, _damn these mood swings, _making a pretty rude comment, "You know, she's just talking nonsense again."

"You're too kind," I said, not even hinting sarcasm. Because at the moment, I'm the happiest person due to just hearing his voice escape his mouth. I snuggled closer to him. I'm pretty sure I weirded the old doctor out by now.

"The kids are ready to come soon," she said. "Today is June 20th, X793. I'm guessing in just a few hours at most. It's best if I spend the night with you two tonight."

"Thank you," nodded Jellal. He turned his gaze down towards me and kissed the top of my head.

We heard Porlyusica sigh, "She's always been a weird one. But now that she's pregnant and all those mood swings, she's just unbearable. How do you deal with her, Jellal?"

"Easy," I was really glad that a sudden change in mood didn't happen at the moment as Jellal answered her question, "I love her too much to care how crazy she can get."

….

Lucy, Juvia, and Levy decided to tag along when they heard I was ready to give birth about three hours later. Porlyusica immediately demanded Jellal to turn on the Xbox and the two played downstairs while the girls and I gathered up as much sweets as we could find around my house before going upstairs to my shared room, watching Netflix on the flat screen in the room.

We started the movie 'Mean Girls 2' and managed to finish it without me having any more of those crazy mood swings. Lucy held one of her hand out at me without taking her eyes off the screen credits.

"What other movie?" I asked, grabbing the control on my bedside table and throwing it at my teammate, who caught it perfectly.

Lucy was lying on her stomach with her legs in the air and her head resting in her right hand while the other one scrolled through the list on Jellal's side of the bed. Levy and Juvia were on the floor directly in front of the bed and TV where most of the candy and ice cream were. I was under the blanket with my back resting against the head post.

"How about World War Z?" Juvia suggested.

Lucy immediately shook her head, "I saw that movie seven times with Natsu. He says he's obsessed with all the violence. But I'm pretty sure it's all the explosions and fires that make him hungry."

"Have you guys ever seen White Chicks?" I asked, smiling when I first saw it with Jellal.

He loved that movie. The first time I saw it, was when we were able to go to bed early for once and he suggested watching a movie. We found the title in comedies. But at the part where one of the "chicks" was blowing chunks into the toilet, Jellal ended up laughing so hard that no sound came from his mouth so he ended up clapping his hands like a retarded seal. This was way before my mood swings became me talking about killer penguins from a world which I'm pretty sure isn't real.

"Jellal told me it was good," Juvia said as she handed two red licorices to Lucy and she handed me one.

"It is," I said.

"Alright then!" Levy pumped her little fists into the air. "Let's have some laughs before Erza has some kids."

"Sounds good," and Lucy started the movie.

Truth is I was really jittery about giving birth. I heard it was supposed to be a living hell from Jenny, who gave birth to Hibiki's baby boy last month. They visited Magnolia and the guild. Jellal managed to keep any press and media away from Magnolia since he found out I was pregnant.

"It's safer this way," he had told me when I asked him, "In all the years of being the Titania, you've made countless enemies. If they found you in your weakest state, they will try to hurt you and there's no way I'm taking that risk."

A sudden kick hit my stomach and caused me to double over. I knew nobody kicked me none other than Leonidas. When Porlyusica did her regular monthly check up on them, she told me that Leonidas would be born with really strong legs and explaining that he was the one kicking me half the time, not Akiko.

My back started hurting and my stomach wouldn't stop constricting. Suddenly, I felt liquid escaping my 'down there'.

I called for my blonde friend through the pain. But she couldn't hear me because they reached the part where the FBI agents were driving like maniacs on the road and of course, they're laughing like maniacs right now.

I grabbed a pillow and slapped Lucy across the head, causing her whole body to roll over.

"What the heck Er-?" Her brown eyes widen when she saw all the pain written all over my face. The annoyance soon replaced with surprise as she leapt off the bed.

"Is it time?" she asked.

"I think so, UGH!" my head jolted back as more shocks of pain were sent through my body.

Levy quickly shot out the room and I heard her call for Porlyusica from the top of the stairs before running down.

Lucy helped me lay down slowly as Juvia quickly cleaned up the sweets and followed Levy's trail.

"It's alright, everything will be over soon," Lucy whispered words of encouragement. "Porlyusica and Jellal will be here soon."

As soon as she finished, the two people she promised would show, well showed. Jellal immediately crouched by my side. He took my hand and kissed it, "Everything will be alright, I promise. Let Porlyusica handle everything and I'm here."

I could barely hear him as another wave of pain shot through my body. Lucy was forced to stay to help out while Porlyusica ordered Levy to get some water and Juvia to call Master Makarov.

Really, I could care less about what was happening with all the scurrying and Jellal's melodic voice soothing me.

It felt like ages until Porlyusica yelled, "The first one is coming! Push, Erza, push!"

I gritted my teeth and let out, "UGHHHHHHHH!" as I felt something escape my body.

I felt my whole body glisten with sweat. Lucy and Porlyusica carried the baby out together before the old doctor called for Levy. A soft cry filled the room as Jellal happily but carefully cut the cord. Porlyusica than gave the child and snapped some orders to my best friend and Levy to go wash it up.

Jellal returned to my side with his soft smile, "That was Leonidas. Akiko should be coming out soon."

Juvia and Bisca came in to take over while Lucy and Levy busied themselves with my son.

"It's okay, Erza," Bisca said before going over to Porlyusica. "You have the whole guild here waiting for you."

"They're all here?" Jellal looked up at them then at our alarm clock, "It's 12 in the morning."

"Well, the master called Mira who called everybody," Juvia explained.

Another wave of pain made me scream again. Porlyusica told Bisca to help her carry Akiko out.

"Push Erza!"

Just as I did, a baby's loud cry filled the room. Again, Jellal cut the cord. Bisca and Juvia immediately rushed off but I passed out right after I saw the door closed.

….

My head pounded like crazy when I opened my eyes I think about two hours later. I rubbed my eyes and saw somebody changed me into new clothes and cleaned everything up.

_My kids!_ My mind reminded me like an alarm. Juvia and Bisca has my little girl while Lucy and Levy has my little boy.

I shot up only to be pushed down by a very familiar hand. Moments later, Jellal's face hovered above mines.

"I don't know where you're going," he said.

"Leonidas and Akiko," was my answer.

He kissed my forehead, "They're right next to you." He reached over and turned on the lamp so I could see better.

I turned to my left and found two babies sleeping under our blanket. The boy was closest to me and he had short scarlet spikey hair. He had Jellal's marking under his left eye. The girl was sleeping right next to her brother and she had her face buried in his back. She had Jellal's blue hair and as I gently pry her face lose, I also saw the marking but on her right eye.

I felt tears coming and Jellal immediately kissed them away, "Let's get some sleep. Leonidas and Akiko seems to be getting the right idea."

"T-they're beautiful," I replied.

"Yep," Jellal returned to his side of the bed as I pulled my children into my body.

"Leonidas and Akiko," I kissed their heads, causing them to shift a bit but didn't wake.

"Come on Erza," my husband said. "We might have to wake early tomorrow."

Is he kidding me? I just gave birth for crying out loud!

"Why?"

"Because our beloved guild is crashing in our living room for the night," he said with a chuckle.


	5. The Twin's First Day with the Guild

**Chapter 5: The Twin's First Morning with the Guild**

I couldn't sleep for most the night because it seemed like every half an hour, Akiko separated from Leonidas and she would let out a small cry. Jellal would have to carefully push her closer to her brother, only then would she be quiet.

When I was finally able to get some sleep, it was about five.

My eyes opened about an hour later to be greeted with two pair of beautiful little chocolate brown eyes looked into mines.

I smiled and kissed his forehead, "Good morning, Leonidas."

His eyes grew rounder. They then filled with life and laughter before he opened his mouth and let out a small high laugh.

My heart warmed after the sound came. My eyes watered.

Akiko's little face suddenly appeared above Leonidas's small shoulders. Her chin rested against it. She also smiled when she saw my face.

I reached up and stroke both my babies' cheeks with my thumb and causing them to squeak with excitement. Leonidas even tried to bite my thumb.

They're little balls of energy. Even if they're only barely little scraps of meats, they're my kids; my own flesh and blood. I never felt this warm. The old medical advisor was right; I don't regret giving birth to them not now, not ever.

"Good morning, Erza," Jellal's big head peaked over our kids. "Sleep well?"

I told him the truth, "But it doesn't matter. I'll wake up as many times as needed to make my little girl happy."

…..

Jellal wasn't lying about our guild crashing in our living room.

At first, he didn't agree on me walking since I gave birth literally six hours ago but being the strong woman I am, I didn't listen to him. So, I carried Akiko while he carried Leonidas and we went down to check out how our middle section was. Though it took us awhile to calm Akiko down. I don't know why, every time she's separated from Leonidas, she's cries. She finally settled down when she heard his voice from Jellal's arms.

It was a mess and a sight that had me and Jellal's mouths hanging open.

Gray didn't have his shirt or his pants on and he was sprawled out in the middle of the living room floor. Juvia used his chest at a pillow and her body curled close to his. Elfman and Evergreen was at the bottom of the coach while Natsu and Lucy, comfortably and cutely shared the coach. Lucy's head was resting in the crock of his neck while his arm wrapped her waist. Bisca and Alzack weren't present; probably because they had to go home to their own daughter. Master Makarov was sleeping on our dining table. Laxus, Freed, Mira, and Lisanna slept with their heads resting on the table. Gajeel and Levy slept back to back under the TV and near the Xbox. In the kitchen

I felt little twitches of anger fill my head but I didn't explode, due to the fact that I'm holding my daughter. She started giggling in her little pink blanket at my face.

I turned the little corner wall to the kitchen and nearly stepped on a drunken Cana's face and I'm very tempted to at the moment. On the other side of the middle corner, Romeo and Wendy were sleeping on two blankets; Carla, Happy, and Pantherlily sleeping on the boy's raising and falling chest.

"WOULD ALL OF YOU DAMN RETARDED IDIOTS WAKE UP?!" I finally snapped. The house wasn't really messy but seeing all of them around our house just pissed me off.

My scream caused Natsu to fall off the coach (due to his sensitive ears) and land face first on Elfman's very big chest. Master Makarov shot up with a husky scream while the four mages surrounding the table just lifted their heads. Gray opened his eyes and blinked a few times before he shook Juvia awake as gently as he could. Gajeel turned his head around while Levy rubbed sleep out of her eyes.

"Why did you yell so loudly, Erza?" Happy complained, flying over to me.

I shot him a death glare. The little talking blue cat immediately sank and landed on the floor where he was hovering above a few seconds ago. Romeo and Wendy sat up but their faces' colors became the color of Leonidas's red hair when they saw just how close they were to one another, inches in fact.

"Yeah what's the big idea, Erza?" Natsu said rubbing his head as he stood up.

"It's your fault for just camping out in our living room."

"We wanted to see Leonidas and Akiko but Porlyusica didn't allow us upstairs until morning," Levy explained. "So we just all followed Lucy's lead and spent the night here."

"It was stupid," complained Gajeel, rubbing his big back. "And now my back's killing me."

Levy turned and gave him a message.

Master Makarov raised a finger and signaled for us to come to him. Jellal and I obeyed of course.

"Come, let me see the newest members of Fairy Tail," he said as we showed him our kids.

"Aww! They're so cute!" Lisanna exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"They're really squishy looking," Laxus commented, earning a slap on the head by his own wife, Mira. The two got married two months ago and I was one of her bridesmaids. Jellal was the chef of the event and had to cook for three days to be able to feed all the guests from the different guilds and our own. (The food was mostly eaten by Natsu, Sting, and Gajeel during an eating contest.)

"They're called babies, Laxus," Mira explained. "Pretty soon, you'll be a father, too. But I don't know if you're mature enough yet."

Laxus scowled, "I am mature!"

"I saw you the other day sending lightning bolts at a baby squirrel!"

"In my defense, it was blocking my way and I didn't want to hurt it by stepping on it!"

"You could've simply walked around the poor thing! And what do you mean you don't want to hurt it! I would definitely die faster if it was hit by a lightning bolt then being stepped on!"

The married couple's argument won many sweatdrops from their guildmates around the room.

Leonidas suddenly chuckled, surprising everybody in the room. Akiko followed her brother's lead and giggled as well.

"So they aren't baby dragons?" asked Natsu to Lucy.

I silently thanked Lucy as she punched the top of his head before making her way over to where we were standing.

She pointed a finger at Leonidas making the little baby boy grab her finger with his two chubby hands and tried to pull it into his mouth.

"Leonidas seems energetic like you, Erza," she looked up at me. "Akiko is calmer like Jellal."

I looked down at Akiko and found Lucy's words were the truth. Akiko didn't have the mischief look in her eyes like her brother but instead, a more calm and collected emotion as she bit her own chubby finger.

"It doesn't matter how they are, I love them very much," I answered my best friend.

Natsu suddenly appeared by Lucy's side. He threw his arm around her shoulder and studied my son's face as he chewed on the dragon slayer's mate's finger. Natsu made a face before he beamed brightly.

"I like this little guy! I can tell he's gonna be an awesome wizard when he grows up!"

Leonidas lost interest in Lucy's finger as his little huge eyes travelled up to Natsu's face.

"Hey there Leonidas! I'm your Uncle Natsu!"

Suddenly, anger overtook me after his words, "WHO SAID YOU COULD BE HIS UNCLE?!"

I guess even if I did give birth, my hormones still aren't quite in check and the mood swings are still going to be coming and going, just hopefully not as much as they were this whole month.

This caused the whole room to go cold as Natsu answered shakingly, "W-well, since Lucy is kinda their godmother and I'm gonna be her husband soon, shouldn't that make me the godfather?"

"There is no way… wait a minute…" I stopped and it seems like the whole house stopped breathing.

"EH?! MARRIED?!" everybody erupted at once, causing my kids to laugh along with us.

I turned to Lucy, who was blushing madly, "W-why did you tell me you were going to marry this pin-headed lizard."

"Hey!" Natsu said, offended but I ignored him; my attention all on Lucy.

She showed me her other hand, the one that hadn't been in Leonidas's mouth. A golden band in around her ring finger, similar to mines. I shifted my little girl to my right hand as I examined my own ring. The only difference is that Jellal's name was carved on mines while Natsu's name was on hers.

"You were right, Jellal," Natsu suddenly said, "Old Man Takayuki's rings are the best. I got our pair for 200,000 jewels."

I turned to my husband, "You knew he was going to propose?"

Jellal nodded, "Sorry sweetie, Natsu made me swear to secrecy."

"But you could trust me."

"If I told you, instead of some crazy killer penguin, we would have a psychotic lizard going after our kids. Didn't I promise you I'd protect our kids?"

I smiled. He remembered when I was just spitting out random words during one of my mood changes.

"No wonder you were whispering last night, Salamander!" Gajeel piped up, "You were proposing to Bunny-girl."

"Ahh! Too many cuteness for me to handle for one day!" Lisanna gripped her face as she twirled back in forth in her seat. "First the little babies and now Lucy and Natsu are gonna get married!"

"Yeah, who knew Lucy would chose that retarded ash-breath," Gray said, crossing his hands.

Cana called from the kitchen, "Hey! You shouldn't be talking, Gray! My cards tell me you're gonna be the next one to propose and you can guess who it is!"

I glanced back at my teammate as he and Juvia exchange a look and quickly looked away.

_Wow, everybody's getting married…_

Suddenly, Master Makarov cried, surprising everybody in the house.

"M-Master, everything alright?" Jellal asked a sweatdrop visible on his face.

The Fairy Tail master rubbed his eyes, "All my Fairy Tail children are growing up! In no time, there's gonna be little kids crawling all over the guildhall! I'm just shedding tears of joy!" and he resumed crying.

We laughed. It's true, if this whole dating turning into proposal which immediately led to marriage, the results are a whole bunch of babies' diapers to change.

I looked down at Akiko as she looked up at me with her large black orb eyes. It took me a moment to register that she's trying to tell me something. She wanted to tell me something.

I blinked once and that urge that she wanted to tell me something passed. Instead, she cooed at me and reached for my face.

I lifted her closer and she made a grab for my nose.

"Erza," Master's face suddenly painted with a serious face. "These kids were only born six hours ago, correct?"

"Yes sir, Leonidas was born at exactly midnight this morning. Akiko followed about five minutes later," I replied.

"I see," the older master took a few seconds to think.

"Is something wrong, old man?" Natsu asked, his face confused.

"These two are only six hours old and yet, Leonidas was able to grab Lucy's finger and chew on it whereas Akiko tried to grab Erza's nose," he finished explaining. His words sending over thousands of shivers down my back.

"These kids, when time does come for them to be wizards, will be known as really dangerous wizards."


	6. Universal Wizards and Natsu's Baby

**Chapter 6: Universal Wizards and Natsu's Baby**

Before anybody knew it, three months passed since my guild's little campout in my living room and kitchen. Everything went as normal. Brawls almost every day in the guildhall (now that I'm able to join in, they get pretty brutal) though I haven't returned to the team completely. When they have job in town, I'll tag along otherwise, Jellal's still in my place.

Natsu's and Lucy's wedding ceremony will be taking place next month on September 25, X793 at exactly six o'clock so the guild's been busy making preparations. She doesn't even have a wedding dress yet because she's been busy with almost everything else and something occurred that caused her to change. This is where the next chapters of my life starts.

….

It wasn't too late in the morning, around about 10 o'clock. My babies were in the living room with their father while I made Jellal his breakfast and warmed their milks. Suddenly, Jellal called for me to come into the living room, "Erza!"

I panicked as I turned the stove off and rushed into the room.

"What is it, Jellal?" I asked. He was lying on the floor on his right side; his head lifted a bit but his right arm remained in an upright position

Leonidas had his tiny little hands all over Jellal's face, making his following words hard to make out, "Leo just crawled!"

"Come again?" I asked, kneeling down behind Akiko, who was gumming down on her teddy bears.

"He was playing with Akiko when my phone started to buzz in my pocket," Jellal explained, rolling over and grabbing our son in the progress; lifting the child high in the air, "You crawled over here to pick it up, didn't you buddy?"

Akiko looked up at her brother before turning around and looking at me.

"What is it, sweetie?" I asked, tucking a stray of blue hair behind her ear.

She pointed a small chubby finger at her brother. My girl then clapped her hands together with a loud giggle.

"I see that, Leonidas is up high, isn't he?" I smiled.

When she saw my smile, she head-butted my stomach and tried to hug my waist. My whole body shock with joy as she nuzzled my stomach. _They're too perfect. _

"Erza?" Jellal's voice made me look up at him. Leonidas was on his broad chest and tapping on it while his father had his gaze fixed on me, "Is breakfast ready?"

"Oh right," I said. I picked up my daughter and walked over to him, "It's almost ready. Maybe another five minutes."

As Jellal accepted our daughter, he reached up and pecked my lips, "Can't wait."

I reentered the kitchen and started the stove again. The menu for today, fried eggs and toast. Okay, we were out of grocery but Jellal said it'd be fine, as long as I cook it of course. As I finished flipping his last egg onto the plate, I heard a sudden cry.

"Akiko! Hey don't go into the kitchen!" Jellal's voice followed suit.

I turned and saw Akiko's little body enter the room, crawling. She was giggling before she wrapped her little body around my right leg. I was too in shock. Jellal wasn't lying, they can crawl and it's way too early for that.

_They will be very dangerous wizards, _Master Makarov's voice audited back in my mind.

Two weeks after the comment, Master explained to us what he meant by dangerous wizards.

_Flashback_

_ "Thank you for coming over, Master, we're sorry for the bother," I answered, that afternoon with Leonidas in my lap and Akiko in Jellal's. We were all seated at our dining room table. Mirajane came along for fun but she also knew the information so I didn't mind her being there._

_ "It isn't a problem, Erza, so what do you need?" Master waved off my reply._

_ "When you said our kids are going to be very dangerous wizards, what do you mean?" Jellal asked._

_ Master Makarov's eyes widen. Clearly, he probably thought we just invited him and Mira over for dinner. Boy was he wrong._

_ "Very well," he cleared his throat, "Your kids are born with very ancient magic. I can tell because kids that are only six hours old can only look at faces and cry whereas your kids interacted as if they're three months old already. This is a skill on Universal Wizards have, they learn things very, very fast."_

_ "Universal wizards?" Jellal and I exchange a look while our kids kept banging on the table._

_ "Universal wizards learn things very fast and can have more than one magic skill," Mira added. "For example, we all know how Natsu is a fire wizard, right? However strong he is, his magic will always remain with the element of fire. But, a universal wizard has the ability to learn all four elements magic."_

_ She paused for a brief moment before Master took over, "In the time it took Igneel to rise and train Natsu into the magic arts of fire, a universal wizard would've been able to finish learning earth, fire, water, and air magic arts. These wizards are very legendary and there are only three wizards with this magic power."_

_ "Who are the three?" I asked, my voice shaking._

_ "One of them was Mavis's old friend/boyfriend for some time, Yuzuru Mashimato. They won cutest couple in Fiore back in their time," Mira continued, fangirling for a bit. Jellal and I felt a sweat drop as we watched her go on about how cute they were and everything._

_Suddenly, her face grew very serious as she continued to talk, "The other two were twins, one boy and one girl. They were influenced by Zeref and became leaders of dark guilds. The boy's name was Leonel and Akira last names unknown. They were the most feared wizards after Zeref and had murdered hundreds to thousands of lives. However, before they went on their whole murdering rampage, they were normal kids who lived in a very happy family. But once the parents lowered their guards, the kids were kidnapped."_

_ I felt my whole body freeze up. _Leonel is too close to Leonidas and Akira is to Akiko!_ This is too coincidental._

_ "There is a legend, however, that before their deaths, they have found a way to reincarnate. But since their magic power wasn't strong enough, they would have lost all their memories in their next lives. Some say their lack of magical energy was for them to be able to start life over, without any evil and become wizards like Yuzuru. Others say that if their reincarnation spell worked, that they should immediately be arrested and brought to justice."_

_ Jellal narrowed his eyes, "So what you're trying to say is that Leonidas and Akiko are actually Leonel and Akira? I can tell you now, Master, there's no way my kids are ever going to be evil."_

_ "You can never know," the old man dared to return his look, "You were possessed by Zeref for how long exactly? I bet before that, Erza nor any of your old friends expected you to ever become evil."_

_ Jellal flinched, "But I'll never let what happened to me happen to my kids."_

_ "Don't worry, Jellal, nobody in Fairy Tail would," Master Makarov answered as he walked across the table to my husband, "These two are Fairy Tail wizards. I would never let them become like Leonel or Akira. Kids of my wizards are kids of my own, and I know Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, and everybody else in the guild would fight to keep these two from converting. But if they do, for the sake of Fiore, you will have to kill them."_

_ My husband just sat there, looking down at the innocent child in his lap as she chewed on her own hand. He only faintly nodded before hiding his eyes behind his bangs._

_ I, on the other hand, was completely speechless! I know I'm loyal to my guild and will be for the rest of my life but Leonidas and Akiko were my kids! But part of what Master Makarov said made sense, if they were to become evil, I would be forced to kill them. Question is:_

_ Can I really murder my own babies?_

_End of Flashback_

"Found ya!" Jellal's sudden voice snapped me back into the present. I looked down at my daughter as she continued giggling while hugging my leg.

I looked up and started laughing myself. Jellal was on all fours with Leonidas on his back, the little boy's arms wrapped around his neck.

"Daddy Lion found his little cub," announced their father as he continued to crawl after our daughter.

Akiko screeched as she crawled out through the back entrance of the kitchen and into the dining room. Jellal started following her but I lifted my leg, blocking his path.

"You're supposed to be the father, not an encouraging idiot," I smiled at him.

Jellal grabbed Leonidas and held him as he stood up, "Just being a playful father."

I kissed him, "Just go and grab Akiko before she breaks something."

He handed me Leonidas, who opened his arms for me to take. I happily tucked my arms under his arms and brought him close to my body. My son hugged my neck and buried his face under it.

Pain and guilt pursed through my body. How can I, a mother, kill my kids? Even if they do become evil, there is no way I'll do it. I might have made the promise but Zeref would have to possess me 100 times before I would ever pull anything against my kids.

…..

"Crawling already, huh," the old Fairy Tail master said. We left our house at noon and went to the guild for the day. Normally, Mira would watch the kids if Jellal and I went on a job in town. But today, it was just a slow day and the request board had barely any jobs on them.

"That's right," Jellal and I were hanging out at the bar while Leonidas and Akiko were with Romeo and Wendy at a table within eyesight. "They started this morning."

Levy piped up, "Already?"

"I'm no kids expert but I thought they don't usually start crawling until they're like seven months old," Laxus said, sitting behind the counter with Mirajane in his lap, "Your kids are only three months old."

"They're gonna have to crawl sooner or later," Gajeel said, with a bored face but I can see the confusion that hid behind his eyes. "I don't see what the big deal is."

"Is that even possible?" Levy continued to ponder. "It's too bizarre."

Meredy walked by when she heard the conversation. With a smirk she made a comment, "Of course Jellal's kids are bizarre. Since when was he ever normal to start out with."

Jellal, annoyed, was about to make a comeback when Lucy exploded through the front door of the guildhall yelling, "ERZA, I NEED YOUR HELP!"

This caused all the talking in the guild to mute. They were more shocked at her appearance than her sudden outburst. Her blonde hair was messy and she was wearing her pjs. My guildmates' eyes fell on me. I stood there, wide eyed, before lifting a finger and pointing it at my face.

"Yes you're Erza, right?" she stormed across the guild and grabbed my hand before dragging me across the guild hall and out the front doors, slamming the doors behind her.

"Lucy! Where are we going?" I asked when she didn't stop dragging me down the streets of Magnolia. She ignored me and continued walking.

It didn't take me long before I realized we were heading towards her apartment.

_What's up with her? _I thought as we walked up the stairs and to her front door.

Once inside is when she released my wrist and closing the door behind her, leaning against it.

"Spill," I said as I sat down on her bed crossing my arms and throwing my right leg over my left.

Again she didn't speak but instead she went into her bathroom and seconds later returned with a stick. She handed it to me.

I raised an eyebrow and looked down at the stick. Only then did I understand everything and my head caught on.

"You're pregnant?" I looked up at her.

She nodded before collapsing on her bed behind me. My friend then threw an arm over her face that covered her eyes.

I gave her a few moments and finally she talked, "Yep. Natsu slept over two nights ago and well, you know, we did things without protection. And now I'm positive the baby is his."

"Isn't that a good thing, then?" I asked.

"We're not married yet, Erza," she peeked up at me.

I only managed a smile, "But it is next month."

"I know but I'm not ready to be a mother yet."

"Hey, at least you know how I felt back when I was still pregnant."

She nodded, "I had morning sickness yesterday and tested today."

"You haven't told Natsu yet?"

"Of course not, you're actually the first to know."

Silence.

"When are you planning to tell him?"

"After we get married next month."

"Why not tell him now?"

"Because I can't just go straight out and tell that idiot I'm pregnant with his child," Lucy sat up. "You know how dense he could get."

I sighed, "Well you're going to have to tell him sooner or later. It's best if he knows before the whole guild."

"The whole guild would get it before he does," she murmured.

"Come on, give him some credit," I said.

"It's kinda hard to."

It was her turn to sigh, "I'm sorry Erza, but I'm just tired and still suffering from shock."

I pulled her into a sideways hug, "It's alright, Lucy. I understand what you're going through and pretty soon, you'll be suffering the same exact mood swings that happened to me when I was carrying Leonidas and Akiko. But remember what the old wise medical advisor said, you wouldn't regret giving birth it."

She snuggled deeper into my arm, "Thanks Erza but how do I go out and tell him. I tried yesterday but Gray dragged him into a brawl."

"That idiot probably doesn't remember doing it with you," I said.

"Probably not," she agreed.

I searched my mind for an answer. Nothing came to mind and I didn't want to deliver the bad news to her. But a knock on the door saved my life.

Lucy quickly tackled me down and threw her blanket over me. I felt myself twitch with anger. She just literally threw me down like a rag doll!

I was about to seek my revenge when I heard Natsu's voice, "Lucy ~ how you feeling baby?"

_Natsu!_


	7. Secret's Out

**Chapter 7: Secret's Out**

"Natsu, what is it?" Lucy said, as she sat down on my arm. I moved the fingers as they tickled her butt causing her to quickly jump up with a yelp.

"Lucy, you alright?" Natsu asked, his voice filled with concern.

"Swell," she said, probably glaring at me.

_Score one for me! _I mentally laughed to myself. Then I fell quiet when I noticed something.

Natsu's being serious.

"I wanted to talk to you," he said then I suddenly felt a part of the bed sink down by my legs. I swallowed with relief.

"What about?" and I felt the same part of the bed sink again.

"I was talking to Gray in the guild today while I was playing with Leonidas," he started. "He started asking me if I and you… did anything lately. I answered yes and he continued asking if we used protection. If I can remember, we didn't, did we?"

I pictured Lucy shaking her head slowly and waited for her fiancé's next words.

"Lucy, are you pregnant?"

I could feel Lucy's whole body go rigid. So, this guy isn't as dense as we thought he would be. Isn't that just perfect? At least now, we don't have to explain to him how babies are created.

"Y-yes, I am," she shuttered.

"I see," the room filled with silence but I can hear Lucy quietly sob.

_Come on, you lizard brain! Comfort her or something! _

I moved due to my annoyance when he didn't do anything a few moments later. But suddenly he screamed, "I'M GONNA BE A FATHER!"

I quickly fell back down and Lucy's sobbing stopped.

"I thought you'd be angry," she said.

"Why would I be angry?" he said jumping up. "Lucy, I'm going to be a father. You're going to be a mother! We're going to be parents! I can't wait! Heck, I want to marry you right now!"

_Does this guy think at all before he speaks? _ A sweatdrop formed as I continued listening.

"Natsu! Not so loud!"

"This way, I don't have to worry about keeping a secret from Erza about dropping Leonidas or Akiko."

"You dropped them?!"

"Once each, but I was lucky that Jellal was there. He caught them in time."

_He dropped….. _

I felt Lucy's weight leave the bed, "That is bad! I don't know if I can trust you with our kid now."

I slowly rose from my spot as Natsu spoke, "Aw, come on Lucy. I dropped them once and it was a mistake. I never said I was gonna drop ours."

He had his back to Lucy and me when I grabbed a sword from the air.

"Erza also doesn't know that I nearly burnt Leo's face when I was showing off my fire magic," Natsu said, laughing.

That's it!

I stood up on the bed, my shadow stretched out the whole room. Lucy turned and looked at me with shock but I ignored her. I had the intent to kill her fiancé right then and there.

Natsu suddenly stopped laughed and slowly turned around. He shrieked when he saw me.

"I sure hope you nearly burnt Loke's face, not my son's," I snarled.

"I-it was an accident! I swear! H-he was about to-"

I didn't let him finish as I lifted my sword, "Prepare to die, Salamander!"

He screamed as I jumped towards him bringing my sword down. The fire dragon slayer ran to the other side of room before turning around, holding his hands up, "Erza! It was a mis-!"

"YOU'RE DYING TODAY NATSU DRAGNEEL!"

…

"What are you writing, Erza?" a smell of mocha coffee filled my nose and I felt Jellal's hot breath at the side of my neck.

"A check for Lucy," I said as I finished writing the amount on the line, "I broke a lamp, her desk, and split her coach in half. Oh, and did I mention I put several holes in the walls?"

Jellal sat down, a sweatdrop on the side of his head as he laughed, "What happened?"

"I figured out what our teammate has been doing with our kids," I glared at him, causing him to stop drinking halfway. "Things like dropping them while their father was around."

My husband put his coffee mug down, "I'm sorry, Erza. But again, Natsu made me swear to secrecy."

I went back to writing the check, "I'll let you off this time. But if Natsu ever does ask to carry either Leo or Akiko, slap him for me."

His warm mouth touched my cheek, causing me to blush as he whispered, "As you wish, honey."

…

Lucy rejected the check the next day. I only had to stare daggers for her to accept it with a scared smile.

Leonidas and Akiko were playing with Laxus, Jellal, and Alzack today. Mirajane literally dragged me over to where the female mages of Fairy Tail were. Gray was showing off some ice tricks to Asuka and Gajeel was napping on one of the benches. Natsu was nowhere in sight and I know full well why.

I only happily took a sip of my strawberry smoothie, as Levy asked Lucy where the dragon slayer was.

"I have no idea," my teammate glanced at me, "No idea at all."

"Seems pretty bad for him not to show up," Juvia said. "The guild is almost, too quiet."

"Best he stayed home today, at least while I'm here," I said giving the she-devil mage my mug.

Levy smiled, "You figured out what he did to your kids, right?"

"Unless there's more, yes," I replied crossing my arms. "So you all knew?"

Their faces immediately filled with alert, "we were there during the things but he made everybody keep their mouths shut!"

"I see," I nodded, quickly melting their worries of being attacked.

I suddenly felt a small hand on my boats. I glanced down to see my son with a huge smile on his face. He threw his hands at me while saying something.

I felt very warm as I bent down and lifted him into my lap, his back against my chest.

"Good morning, Leonidas," Lucy said, poking his nose. "Did you sleep well?"

My son only clapped his hands loudly while giggling. My friends started calling him "cutie" over and over again.

"Where's Akiko?" I asked.

He stopped his clapping and pointed in the direction of Jellal, Laxus, and Alzack. Their father had his fist raised to Akiko. She pounded it with her smaller fist in a fit of laughter.

"Ah! They're too cute! I'm dying!" Levy exclaimed.

"Calm down, now girl," Bisca said taking a drink, "You'll have your own one day."

"But Gajeel's not gonna be as caring as Jellal is," she gestured towards him. "I'm jealous, Erza. If only all the other guys in Fairy Tail were as caring as Jellal! He's a natural born father."

There was sudden laugher that made us all turn to Meredy. She came up next to Mirajane without any of us knowing.

"A natural born father? Do you hear yourself, Levy?" she said. "If you traveled the world with him like I did, you'd know that how he became such a good father would be through taking care of a lion seal. Even that didn't go smoothly for him. Ultear was the one that taught him how to be a good father."

"How? If she's never been a mother herself," I said.

Jellal's old partner scowled, "She was my mother."

"I think what Erza meant is that she never had her own child that she gave birth to," Lucy cleared up.

"No but she told him something that made him the father he is today," Meredy said, her voice turning into something strong and wise.

"Beautiful is the man who leaves a legacy that of shared love and life. It is he who transfers meaning, assigns significance and conveys in his loving touch the fine art and gentle shaping of a life. This man shall be called, Father."


	8. Nightmare

**Chapter 8: Nightmare**

_Running, why am I running? I don't remember._

_ My mind is jumbled and all over the place. I continue running down the darken streets of Magnolia and straight to my guildhall. I don't remember why I am but judging by the moon's purple light, a massacre must've happen. I near the Fairy Tail giant wooden doors to only allow fear flood into my body. _

_ Suddenly, a sixteen year old boy with red scarlet hair came into view, his eyes glowing a very dangerous red. He is standing above people._

_ Above corpses of my Fairy Tail guildmates. _

_ Nobody moving, nobody breathing. Just bloody corpses upon corpses lying in the middle of the once very big and precious guildhall. _

_ "I've been expecting you," the boy raised a demon looking spear and pointed it at my face._

_ "W-why? Why did you do it?" I shuttered, my whole body shaking with the fear but another feeling settled into my soul. _

_ The feeling of disappointment and anger that I wasn't strong enough._

_ "Shut it," he said, only now did I notice his weapon dripping with the blood of my guildmates, "I need to know where it is. By not telling me, you've just cost the life of your whole beloved guild. Oh and did I mention your husband and daughter as well."_

_ My mouth opened in shock. I took a quick glance down at the corpses. Two very familiar blue hair now drenched in the red liquid stood out. I couldn't see their face; I don't want to see their faces._

_ Salted water embraced my lips as I slammed my teeth down in grief._

_ "Come on," the boy continued to mock. "Show me the power of the great Titania."_

_ I didn't need to hear the next words to allow me to equip into my Armadura Fairy armor. _

_ I don't care what happens. I just lost my family and my guild because I failed a promise. I was too selfish and now, it had costs them their lives._

_ The boy raised his head and yelled at the top of his lungs, "Let's see if you are able to slice those swords of yours through your own son's heart! Let's see if you're as strong as everybody claims you to be!"_

_ He got into a battle stance as I dashed at him, screaming and tears flying behind me._

_ "LET'S SEE IF YOU LOVE ME ENOUGH TO KILL ME RIGHT HERE AND NOW!"_

…..

My eyes jolted wide open to be greeted by the darkness of night in my room.

_W-was that, all just a nightmare? _I thought to myself.

I felt my body drenched in sweat and shivering. It's in the middle of winter and yeah it's cold but I'm not shivering from that.

The fact that Leonidas turned into the murder Master Makarov said he would be and that dream is just too much for me to handle.

As carefully and as gently as I could, I unwrapped myself from my husband's strong arms. It took a while but I managed to get out.

Slipping on my slippers, I left the room and made my way down the dark hallway straight to my babies' room.

I slipped in and was able to make out the little snoring of Leonidas from his crib. Using the light, I looked at his face.

The face of Leonel, the famous murderous wizard.

Why? Why does it have to be him? I can never do it but if he does end up like the boy in my dreams, I have to. Afterwards, I would commit suicide and die alongside my guildmates.

Wait… did Makarov say something about Akiko also being a murderous wizard? Then how come I only fear for Leonidas? It makes no sense.

"Ga?" I did realize I was staring at the back wall of their room. I looked down at him, his dark brown eyes wide open and filled with wonder. He balled his little hands into fists as he pulled the blue blanket up to his mouth.

I reached down and stroked his soft baby face, "Sorry I woke you, Leonidas."

As if he was embarrassed, my boy pulled the blanket up and over his face for a few heartbeats. Leo than peeked over it as if checking if I was still staring at him. When he saw me, he covered his face again in a fit of giggles.

My heart only continued to ache. This isn't the face of a killer. He's just an innocent child that is picking up skills faster than a normal human child would.

Using my hand that was still hanging over the crib railing, I lifted his small body up and into my chest. He held onto his blanket and stuff his small fist into his mouth as he nuzzled himself into the crook my neck.

I swayed from side to side as gently as I could to rock my baby back to sleep. I started humming a lullaby and walked back and forth in the room.

It didn't take long for his breathing to level out and only then did I know he was asleep. I carefully put him down in his crib. Leonidas then turned to his side and continued sleeping. I grabbed another small blanket and tucked it under his small body before stroking his face again.

No, I have to do it. If he were to turn out an assassin. I will do anything in my power to save my husband, my daughter, and my guildmates. I will never let that dream come true but it would be better if Leo didn't turn into that evil him.

"I'm sorry, Leonidas," I murmured as I kissed his cheek and left the room.

I closed the door as quietly as I could but I had my back facing the outer part of the house. I didn't notice Jellal standing there, watching my every move.

It was only when I turn, did I notice his presence.

"I thought you were asleep," I said.

He ran his fingers through his messy blue hair, "Of course I couldn't sleep once you left."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"If you're not in the bed with me, I would wake," admitted Jellal, moving closer to me until he was close enough to be hovering over me. "If you're not with me, I will never be able to sleep. I would hunt you down and drag you back to bed with me."

I smiled. That's all I can do right now. I'm still in too much shock from my nightmare to be able to get some humor out of anything.

Jellal knew.

He only pulled me into a hug to subside my shaking.

It didn't take long for me to feel tired again and with the man I love so much by my side, there is a way for me to continue hoping that the whole Leonel and Akira thing was only a stupid legend.

I soon found myself in his arms as he carried me bridal style back to our bed.

My husband laid me down on my side so that I'm facing him. He slid into his side and pulled blanket over us. Again, Jellal pulled my body against his and tighten his grip.

"This time," he whispered as he kissed my ear. "There is no escape for you. I'll make sure you sleep until noon if I have to."

I only laid my hands on his chest as I replied, "Don't worry. I know I will."


End file.
